


Welcome Home

by dandelionfairies



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [8]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Decorating gone badly... in multiple ways.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Decorating Gone Badly

Zac drops his head back as he listens to the call that had just come in.  He wrinkles his nose when he hears the address.  It’s an address he used to know very well.  However, that was years ago.  Now?  Now he isn’t even sure who lives there.  He stands up and follows the others out to the truck.  

 

As they approach the house, Zac sees three people standing in the front lawn.  He climbs out of the truck with the others as he looks at the family.  It appears to be a Mom with two kids.  He sees the Mom turn around and has to stop walking.  No… this can’t be happening.  She’s not here.  It’s not her.  No, they moved away a long time ago.  But the red hair… there’s no mistaken that red hair.

 

“I told Molly it wasn’t necessary to call you.  I’m sorry… oh my God.”

 

“Megan Tierney,” Zac says.

 

“It’s Taylor,” the teenage girl says.  “And it was necessary.  There was a fire.”

 

“Molly Jane, that’s enough.  Stay with your brother.”  Megan steps over.  “There was a fire in the living room.”

 

Zac nods.  “We’ll check it out.”  He waves the crew to head inside.

 

“It’s out.  It’s not…”

 

“We’re here already.”  He walks away without another word.

 

Megan turns and looks at Molly.  “I can’t believe you called the fire department.”

 

“There was a fire,” Molly points out.

 

“That I had under control.  And now it’s out.  What if there’s an actual emergency they need to be on?”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“He’s…”  How does she explain Zac to her fourteen year old daughter?  “He’s an old friend.”  Okay, not the complete truth, but not a complete lie either.

 

“Why’d he call you Tierney?” Liam asks.

 

“Because when I knew him that was my last name.”

 

“Mom,” Molly says.  “Is he my father?”

 

Zac clears his throat as he walks over to them, having heard the question.  “Everything looks fine in there,” he says.  “What happened?”

 

“The tree caught fire,” Liam says.  “It exploded.”  He goes off in making bomb sounds.

 

“It didn’t explode you dork,” Molly says.

 

“Molly,” Megan says with a sigh.  “It didn’t explode.  There was an electrical short and caught the tree on fire.”

 

“This is why Dad never wanted real trees,” Molly points out.

 

Zac raises an eyebrow at the girl.  “I don’t think it had anything to do with having a real tree.  I’d get the electrical looked at before you try to plug anything else in over here.”

 

Megan nods.  “I meant to have someone come in and take a look.  Lord knows the last time it was checked.”

 

“We should have just stayed home,” Molly says before storming away from them.

 

Megan sighs.  “I’m sorry about here.”

 

“No problem.  Teenager?”

 

“Unfortunately.  She’s fourteen going on thirty.”

 

“Sounds familiar.”  He looks at Liam.  “And how old are you little man?”

 

“Seven!  My name isn’t little man, though.  It’s Liam.  Liam Walker Taylor.  Who are you?”

 

“I’m Zac.”

 

“Liam, why don’t you go back inside with your sister?  I need to talk to Zac.”  She waits until Liam is inside before looking at Zac again.  “I’m sorry that you had to come out here for nothing.”

 

“No problem.  I didn’t know you were back.”

 

“Not many people do.”

 

“When did you get here?”

 

“Just after Thanksgiving.  We finally got unpacked enough to start decorating for Christmas.”  She gestures toward the house.  “You see how well that worked.”

 

“If it wasn’t then, it would be another time.”  He watches her.  “Where’s your husband?”

 

“Ex-husband.  And I don’t know.  He walked out on us last year.  Saw each other long enough to sign the divorce papers.”

 

“Hanson, we’re ready,” Alex calls over.

 

“Be right there.”  He watches Megan.  “Like I said, just get the electrical looked at.  But the fire didn’t cause any damage to anything but the tree.”

 

“Thanks.  I’ll call tomorrow.”

 

He nods.  “Have a good night, Megan Taylor.”

 

“Tierney.  And you too.”  She turns to head back inside.

 

“Hey, Megan.”  He waits for her to turn around before he continues.  “Welcome home.”


End file.
